Let Me Tell You About this Strange Person
by Neko Kasei nin
Summary: Hello, I am Lottie. I was a nobody in school, as classified but Pandora Academy's classification of students system. But I stopped caring after I met a very strange person, and his name was Xerxes Break. Like every good book, there is love and tragedy. And there is also an end. But there aren't enough words in existence to describe the day I met the one whom changed my life forever
1. Once Upon A Time, I Knew Someone Strange

At Pandora Academy, you've got certain classes of people. The most respected and popular, the jocks who think they are popular, the geeks who accept they aren't popular but seem to make up the majority of the school, the nerds who... No one knows, and then the nobodies. That's just typical probably anywhere. Where did I end up, you may ask? Well, I was a nobody with Lily, Doug, Fang, and Zwei. We were the nobodies. Of course I want to tell you about that but, I'm writing to you to tell you about someone in particular. But first, I should introduce myself. My name is Charlotte but I like to go by Lottie. In my high school years of Pandora Academy, I met someone whom interested my greatly. Oh yes, I was very interested in this person. Though, the ending may be disappointing, I must warn. I may not finish, I may just go cry in the corner. I don't know.

Let me tell you about this interesting person. His name was Xerxes Break. Strange name? Oh yeah. Strange person too. Nobody knew his real name as far as I know. Or maybe it really was his name. Who knows. I do know, but I'll get to that later. Xerxes Break, often just called Break, was a boy I met my junior year. Well, back up! I've actually known his face and name since primary school but I didn't really know him till my junior year of high school. He was a senior though. Break was one of those special kinds of people whom some how gained the popular status even though he wasn't quite respected in the friendly sense. Kids just knew his name as if he was a celebrity. His friends were pretty cool too, all younger though. Oz and Alice, both freshman. Sharon who was a rich and peppy sophomore and Gilbert a Junior along with a shy/nerdy kid named Liam. The only reason Liam has a status worth anything was because apparently Break was his best friend. Quite true. Sharon and Break were also seemingly very close.

A little history (further back) on Xerxes Break, one day a kid showed up in third grade ((I'm going to use the American system... I like it better)). He was strange, everyone's first thought. He had snow-white hair that always covered his left eye. He was quite paranoid about it too. If it wasn't covered, he wouldn't let you see him. And his right eye was red. Very red. Wine red. He was always depressed, quiet, and never talked to anyone. You dared to approach him... Your screwed. He always sat alone at the lunch tables. No one really tried to makes friends with him. He didn't begin to change till junior high. He actually spoke to people kindly and smiled quite often. He met Gilbert in seventh grade as well as Reim then in eighth he seemed already friends with Sharon. Ninth grade, the group began to gain a status along with sixth graders named Oz and Alice. Break, he became a strange kind of person. He teased more than necessary but was still on the kind side. Rumor was, he knew how to treat a girl. But still, he always kept the left eye covered and no one knew why.

But that year, junior year... I met Xerxes Break for real. You ready?

Hi, I'm Cat and I think I may be back online. I'm not new, I've had another account for about four years now.

I've liked the idea of writing about BreakXLottie in modern schooling so, here it is. But at the same time, trying to follow Break's actual story. Enjoy, cari


	2. The Day I Met Xerxes Break

The first day of school was always wild and I was no exception. Finding classes was a complete nuisance. Lily, Doug, Fang, and Zwei weren't in any of my classes so I knew nobody. Though, Doug is a senior and Lily is sophomore so those two were out of the question. But lunch time was a relief. We could regroup at lunch.

It doesn't matter too much what happened most of the first day. Not till the end of the day when I got assigned a locker. Lockers were assigned very randomly. For the high school level. They said it was for sociability. Of course... the system sucked for that. Anyways, it's normally by Juniors and Seniors, Freshman and Sophomores.

"One-twenty-seven..." I repeated till I found my locker in the bank. That's when he came approached... Xerxes Break approached the locker right next to mine, locker one-twenty-eight.

"Hello, Miss Lottie." He bowed, grin obvious. "Looks like we share a locker next to each other." Everyone knew the senior by the name Xerxes Break. His basic feature generally stuck out like sore thumb.

I had to think quick. I couldn't be out down my entire junior year by a popular kid like Xerxes. "Xerxes, right?" I said a bit too sassy. "A few rules, I'm not a play toy, I don't do homework, I don't take blame, I won't play along with your antics, and no I don't date."

"Rules, eh?" He began to laugh.

"What's so funny? You mad?!"

"Oh?" He was quite amused by what I had said. "You wouldn't be able to help me anyways, Miss. I also don't date, and I have no idea what you mean by toy. And apparently I'm mad? This will be amusing, Miss Lottie. You mustn't judge a book by it's cover, right?"

"Your a fool around student. That's knowledge. Common knowledge."

"Right..." He bowed again. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Miss." And he left.

Xerxes Break, he was polite to a lady. Or it could have been a game. But he seemed truthful, not just to sound cool, he didn't care really whom I was. He could be social with anyone. But at the time, I was too caught up in status to realize that. I walked home with Lily and Doug that day. "You have a locker next to Xerxes Break?!" Lily confirms.

"Yay, Junior year..." I unenthusiastically cheered sarcastically.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Lottie. You may not know Xerxes Break as well as you think. You may end up liking him." Doug suggested.

"Yeah, and next week we'll be holding hands!" I laughed from the joke.

"Nothing good comes from those type of people!" Lily claimed.

"Lily is right, their just a bunch of snots."

"Who knows."

"Doug, you have too much faith in people."

"As long as I have faith in my friends, I'm not sure how it's terrible."

"No, I guess it's not." And so that concluded our walk home, the important stuff anyways that I've bothered to remember. Yes, Doug has always been and always will be a very faithful person to people and to life itself. I have to say, maybe that is why he's my friend still. In such a world where school has a classification system amongst the students, it's nice to have a little faith, wouldn't you agree?


	3. How You Know My Name? I Remember Tears

The next day, when I arrived at school and to my locker, he was there. That nerdy kid, Reim, was waiting. I ignored them and went on with unpacking. "How was your morning, Miss Lottie?" I heard the familiar voice of Xerxes Break.

That's when it occurred... How does that clown even know my name?! "How would you know my name? No one knows my name."

"Because you were in the same class as my own in primary, Miss."

"So?"

"I had been seated next to you, of course I'd remember your name." And he was correct. When Xerxes Break came to school for the first time, he was seated next to me. How could I forget his grim expressionless face? I would stare at him all class, always wondering why he kept his hair in front of his left eye. I remember the names he was given, the teases that floated around him. I remember one day, the teacher was sick of the disruptions and asked something of Xerxes that he refused, to this very day he would still refuse, most likely anyways.

"Xerxes, could you answer the question on the bored? What does the word 'bandwagon' mean?" The teacher asked, her sweet voice apparent as always.

"I bet One Eye can't even see the word." One kid said. The class giggle but calmed with the teacher's glare.

"Why ask the Mute anyways? Mutes can't speak." Again, the class giggled.

"Can't speak if you can't read what your saying."

"Alright, class. That's enough. Xerxes, can you move your hair away from you face please? I'm sure it is a nuisance to see past." The teacher asked.

"You can't see out of something that's not there..." Only I heard the whisper, I'm pretty sure of it.

"Can you speak up?"

"I don't want to move my hair away from my face." Xerxes answered.

"Well I didn't ask if you wanted to, Xerxes. I'm telling you now to move your hair."

"No. I don't want to."

"Xerxes Break, that's not a question."

"I won't move it for other's satisfaction."

"Come out in the hall, Xerxes. I must have a word with you." With that, he got up and followed her to the hall. I'm watched through the window. He was having a fit, I knew that she was trying to get his hair out from in front of his face. He must have fallen to the ground because I couldn't see him. We all heard a small yelp from the teacher and a crying boy. I didn't know how long passed before they came back in but when they did, the teacher seemed slightly startled and Xerxes went to his desk and put his head down, and he cried. That was the only time I ever saw him cry.


End file.
